poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Hexxus attacks/the Battle against the Storm King/Mac vs. Astronema
This is how Hexxus attacks, the battle against the Storm King, and Mac, Mike, and Astronema's fight goes in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle go to FernGully: The Last Rainforest. Crysta returns Crysta: Oh, Magie. Knock Out: Whoa. Starlight: ''Now ''I've seen everything. hear a machine Crysta: gasps critters flee as the machine cuts down trees Mac Grimborn: gasps Astronema and her penpals! from the trees' cutdown destruction, we see Hexxus and our villains Hexxus: Ha, ha! I'm back! Crysta: Hexxus! Dain Ironfoot: Oh, come on! Drago, Grimmel, Olympius, Bansheera and the Psycho Rangers appear Astronema: Did you miss us, Captain? Mac Grimborn: Not even remotely. Grimmel the Grisly: Such a shame, really. Mac Grimborn: Listen, I know what it's like to be afraid, to see a village burned, and your families taken. Drago Bludvist: You're right. But even as boy, left with nothing, I vowed to get revenge on you heroes, so that Dark Specter will rule the universe. Twilight: Then why ally yourselves with Hexxus? Olympius: Well, we need a warlord with equal power compared to Supreme Leader Snoke. Hiccup: Or maybe you need a leader to conquer other-worlders, to control those who follow Snoke, and to get rid of those who won't. Queen Bansheera: And his plan will work. And when it does, Olympius will be my second-in-command. Olympius: Yes, Mother. Porto: What are you doing here with Hexxus? Psycho Red: Well, Porto, you're his wedding gift to Vypra, Princess of all demons. Alpha 6: Ay-yi-yi! He's right. Zak: Tony, Ralph, stop! they ignore him and proceed Trakeena: Everything's working perfectly, Father. Scorpius: Yes, Trakeena. Soon FernGully will be destroyed, and we will rule supreme. Furio: Are you sure, Sire? Scorpius: If this plan works, Trakeena will be my new general of absolute loyalty. Trakeena: Yes, Father. Darkonda: Huh? Trakeena? That traitor?! the Battle Droids bring in Triskull Darkonda: Thanks to ''you, ''I only have 4 lives left! Scorpius Trakeena and Triskull ''must ''be destroyed! Scorpius: No! Trakeena will rule the universe with me, and Triskull will be as loyal to my daughter as he has been to me. Triskull: Of course, my Liege. Darkonda: Agreed. himself For now. leaves the machine cuts down another tree and it tries to fall on Crysta but Thomas saves her Mondo's team watches Destruxo: That blue tank engine prince Thomas gives warriors a bad name. General Hux: I believe that he is very spunk for a talking train. Princess Archerina: Augh! I hate spunk! Those heroes have interfered with our plans for the last time. Prince Gasket: You've been bitten by the green-eyed monster of jealousy. Princess Archerina: Ha! Jealousy has nothing to do with it! Queen Chrysalis: We must strike now! King Mondo: First, we need to isolate Thomas. Prince Sprocket: Hey, that's perfect! We'll lure Thomas and the Princess Fairy from the other heroes and Cozy Glow can lead the assault! Klank: Oh, wonderful! Orbus Did you hear that, Orbus? King Mondo: You're an evil little machine, Sprocket. I don't know how a father couldn't be any prouder. Ah. Orbus: Good show! Queen Machina: Lovely, Sprocket! What a magnificent plan you've come up with. Princess Archerina: Brilliant plan, brother-in-law. Prince Gasket: Excellent. Skelekron Skelekron, the heroes are getting closer to their rescue. We cannot allow them to reach Crysta and Thomas! Skelekron: Not a chance, mighty Prince Gasket. Prince Gasket: Cozy Glow, hear me now! It's time to begin our assault! Glow leads the assault the Young Six, Capper, Celano and her crew, Novo, Skystar, Grubber, and Tempest fight the Storm King The Storm King: Uh, I don't suppose you'd consider a bribe? Tempest: Not a chance! Ocellus: You want to run for it? Now's the time! Psycho Red: In your dreams! There may be 60 of you, but you still don't have a chance against us! Applejack: There may be only 60 us, Psycho Red, but we can still take care of ya psychopaths. they begin to fight our heroes when they hear a voice Familiar voice: How about 70 of us? they see the Alien Rangers, the Gold Ranger, the Phantom Ranger, the Blue Senturion, the Space Rangers, the Galaxy Rangers, the Lightspeed Rangers and the Time Force Rangers Rygog: I can't believe it! It's the Power Rangers! Tirek: The Power Rangers?! Astronema: That can't be! Treacheron: Unless.... appears Mac Grimborn: Zordon?! You're here, too?! The Storm King: Zordon?! NO!! Not him again! Green Shark: It can't be! Red Shark: Oh, yes, it can. Scorpius: (as Megatron) How is this ''possible?! '' Zordon: When Dark Specter returned, it caused the time warp to cross over to the universe to release the past Rangers. Now it is the time for the final battle. Aurico: It's Morphin time! Aquitar Rangers: Time for Aquitar Ranger power! morphing is complete Jason morphs into his staff Jason: Gold Ranger power! into the Gold Ranger Space Rangers: Let's Rocket! turn on their morphers Morpher: 3, 3, 5. activate as they transform into the Space Rangers Galaxy Rangers: Go Galactic! transform into the Galaxy Rangers Mike: Magna Power! into the Magna Defender Lightspeed Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue! transform into the Lightspeed Rangers Ryan: Titanium Power! into the Titanium Ranger Time Force Rangers: Time for... Time Force! transform into the Time Force Rangers Eric: Quantum Power! into the Quantum Ranger Hector Barbossa: Ye ready to join the show, matey? an apple and laughs Jack the monkey: (screeches) Starlight: as Trixie rolls her eyes Mac Grimborn: Lightspeed Magna Power! into the Lightspeed Magna Defender Psycho Pink: 50 Rangers?! Hexxus: Ooh, 50 Power Rangers. I'll go down in history. Trakeena: growls Take no prisoners! the Power Rangers and our heroes fight our villains and Mac confronts Astronema she sees Mike beside Mac Astronema: ''2 ''Magna Defenders?! Mac Grimborn: Dark Specter'll be sorry he ever returned when they and we get through with you, Astronema. Mike: What he said. Mac and Mike fight Astronema Scorpius: 50 Rangers? And 2 Magna Defenders? Deviot: With 50 Rangers, 2 Magna Defenders, and 60 heroes, they'll wear us down! Divatox: Zip it, Ziegfeld! groans I just can't believe it. 2 Magna Defenders in one day. Psycho Yellow: It's almost like Deviot said that there were 30 Magna Defenders, but that would be silly. Divatox: at Psycho Yellow 30 Magna Defenders?